


I stumble, I fall, but you're still the answer

by foreveriland



Series: Fics I Will Never Write [6]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveriland/pseuds/foreveriland
Summary: No matter what, Jake would always be Sunghoon's salvation.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: Fics I Will Never Write [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872376
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I stumble, I fall, but you're still the answer

Dark skies, blazing moonlight.

Park Sunghoon was out again, one of his fangs protruding over his bottom lip and pale skin glittering in the moonlight.

Senses enhanced, he looked for that scent, that one scent that would lead him to salvation on this cold winter night.

Deep within the North Mountain did Sunghoon find that scent.

Rose tickled his nose, and he swore he would’ve whimpered in that moment if he were a wolf.

And there did his salvation sit.

Bright eyed and hair askew, he gave a smirk when he noticed Sunghoon’s entrance. “You came? I didn’t think you would, Heeseung said that Jongseong wouldn’t allow you.”

Sunghoon stopped in his tracks, an imaginary breath seeping it’s way out of his lips. “Even if he told me not to come, I still would’ve come for you - and you know that more than anyone else.”


End file.
